It was not supposed to end this way
by The-Year-of-the-Dragon
Summary: It is a big ball of HatoriAya fluff. They break up


It is not supposed to end this way.

Disclaimer. If I owned Furuba would I be here?

A/N Happens when they are high school.

"Ayame could we talk?" that is what Hatori said when he brought Ayame to this clearing in the forest, that laid on the edge of the Sohma property. This is the place he first put his yielding lips against Ayame's and said that he loved him. The moon shone dimly over the trees smiling down upon them, bathing them in a silvery glow that reflected in Hatori's eyes and in Aya's long, flowing platinum hair.

Tonight they sat on the same rock that they kissed on before. They now sat shoulder-to-shoulder, hip-to-hip, leg-to-leg. Ayame shivered, it was nice being so close to Hatori's warm, muscular body. Hatori put his heavy thick coat around Ayame's slight frame. Ayame could feel the heat from the pervious wearer. Ayame knew something was wrong because whenever someone said "we need to talk?" or any variety of it that was always the end of a relationship. "Ayame" Hatori started "I wanted to say care deeply for you bu-" "don't" Ayame cut him off, he did want to hear this, he felt the tears filling his big amber eyes. The tears even started to blur his vision. So, this is how our love ends, right where it began, he thought bitterly. It was not supposed to end this way. It was not supposed to end at all...Hatori said he loved me... that he cared and would not leave me..._alone...now...this..._

"I still love you" Aya blurted out. Hatori put his lovely head in his hands, where his thick black hair overlapped his hands, he was laughing. "What do you find _funny_?" Ayame demanded. "How can I make you understand? " Hatori said talking to himself. Aya heard Hatori's tone of voice and realized the laughter was the only thing holding but a sob. Hatori wrapped his arms around Ayame loosely, and said, "I know you love me, Aya." Ayame shivered again at hearing his nickname drift off Hatori's lips. "I love you, too but-" Hatori continued, "I don't think we should... umm you know Ayame mean...we should not se-" Ayame again cut Hatori off with a tender kiss on the lips. The forest seemed become silent the cricket ceased chirping, the night birds stopped singing, and the frogs also croaking die away in the pond that was in short walking distance from where they sat. Hatori was the first to stop kissing. Ayame started to disentangle himself from Hatori body. He hoped the kiss would change Hatori's mind. Hatori began again with a pained expression, "Aya we can't go on like this it is not fair to you..." Ayame did not want to hear more. He got up and started to walk out of the moonlight filled clearing. A few tears drifted down his paper white cheeks. He wiped them away, and heading over to the car. _It was not supposed to end this way..._continued to float in his head like a hovering ghost.

Hatori silently got up from the rock. He ambled his way around the winding path that went the car. It would be a very long car ride he thought. He sighed a mournful sigh, he wished he did not tell Aya that but he had to. The Akito's regent (This regent was as cruel as Akito even crueler and he took care of the family until Akito could officially take over watching the Sohma clan.) saw Hatori and Aya kiss outside Aya's door. The next day he made it very _clear_ that he shouldn't have done that, and now he had to stop this infatuation with Ayame...He shuddered he knew Aya would still continue to love him, and that he would still love Aya, but this had to happen. He looked up at the full moon; it continued to smile silently back, like Ayame's golden eyes. He would make it up to Ayame he would...one day he will stay with Aya forever...next time.

Ayame pulled the heavy car door shut. He felt cold. Hatori slide into the driver's seat next to him. Hatori started the engine, and Ayame turned on the heat. He felt frozen inside like a block of ice had settled where his heart used to lie. He knew he would feel better tomorrow, you always do. He looked out the dark window and watched the vaporous white trees pass. He turned his attention to the clock on the old radio; it would be about five minutes until you reached the gate. Five minutes of awkward silence. However, he did not want to talk to break the unbearable silence that surrounded him, he just wanted to sit there and let the warm air caress his skin. Tomorrow will be just like before Hatori kissed him. Hatori would go back to being his stoic self and think himself heterosexual again.

Hatori was the first to break the silence by asking if the could still be friends, Ayame nodded silently. Then Hatori informed him that they would be Ayame's house in about a minute. Ayame did not respond to that information, he just sat there lost in thought looking out the window. _It was not supposed to end this way. _He touched the locket Hatori had given on their first date. _It was not supposed to end this way_. Some happy memories of them together passed in his mind. I am not supposed to love anymore, but how can I stop...

THE END

I know it is a giant oversized ball of fluff. Inspired by Chicken Soup for the teenage soul. And If more writers were out there then I would not have to show you all this fluffiness.

A brief summary of what happened is Hatori are lets say 16 and they realized their love for each other and started dating. The regent saw them and had a "talk" with Hatori and told Hatori to break it off with Ayame. This is the break up scene. I just wanted to be really descriptive, because if you had read my other stories you know I write short chapters.


End file.
